


Favour for a queen

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Ciri does Cerys a favour





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello," Ciri said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ciri! You damn nearly gave me a fright!" Cerys said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to come and visit you. I'm... sorry for what happened to your father," Ciri said.

"Thank you. We're still in mourning, but we do have good news. Hjalmar's second wife is pregnant. It'll be his third child," Cerys said.

"Oh!" Ciri said. There was a little pang in her heart. Hjalmar after all was once in love with her. "Congratulations."

"Sorry," Cerys said, her tone soft. "I once thought you'd make a great sister in law."

"It's nothing. We're still family, right?" Ciri said.

"Of course. I'd adopt you and make you my sister anyway," Cerys said, giving Ciri a hug. "I'm not even that close to Hjalmar's wives. They're always arguing which one's the favourite, I don't understand how Hjalmar stands it. Then again, our father had my mother and Hjalmar's mother."

"And you? Who will you be marrying since you've already become queen of the Skellige Isles?" Ciri said.

"There's been plenty of men wooing me. But all of them are not as good as the one I keep thinking about in particular..." Cerys said.

"Yes? Who is it?" Ciri said curiously.

"Do you remember my father's cousin, Svanrige?" Cerys said. 

"You mean, the late king Bran's son?" Ciri said.

"He's been exiled, but through no fault of his own. His mother, my great aunt Birna, was responsible for the murder of the other jarls' children. She was sentenced to death and Clan Tuirseach has been dishonored. 

"I wonder where he is now, ever since he's lost his home. They wouldn't believe me or your witcher, it was only when Svanrige accused his own mother that the jarls took notice. 

"He's always been quiet and mild mannered, but I know that he's not afraid to do the right thing. He would make a worthy king. I wish I had been able to talk to him but then I was busy being crowned as queen at the jarls' council. 

"Svanrige had already left by then," Cerys said regretfully.

"I can help find him for you, if you like," Ciri offered.

"You can do that? Please, I beg of you. I'm too busy to be able to find him myself. I can't thank you enough," Cerys said.


	2. Chapter 2

None of the islanders were willing to allow the son of a murderer to live on their land, especially since the one murdered had been the son of their jarl. Svanrige was forced to go to the continent, that was what Ciri could gather.

He and Ciri were also related. His uncle, Eist Tuirseach, was her step grandfather. By comparison, Hjalmar and Cerys were related to Eist as great nephew and great niece.

Her head hurt from keeping track of relations. Hjalmar and Cerys were not as closely related to her compared to Svanrige. Even though they were all close in age, Ciri had only known Svanrige on casual terms.

She remembered now that Birna had not allowed him to play with her, the Cintrian princess, nor with any of the jarl's children. Birna had always set him apart on purpose, as a result Svanrige must have been lonely.

While she had been busy with Hjalmar and the other boys, Cerys had always found an excuse to visit the Clan Tuirseach stronghold even with Birna's disapproval.

Birna could not disallow Cerys' presence because of King Bran's fondness for his great niece. Ciri wondered if there was any chemistry between them, if Cerys' visits had anything to do with Svanrige.

Svanrige was certainly an honorable man; he cared about justice even to his own detriment. Even if he was not the only eligible noble son left apart from Hjlamar, perhaps Cerys might still have chosen him.

Ciri wondered where on the mainland Svanrige could have gone. Cintra was just across the sea but the route was filled with whirlpools. It was much more likely that he had taken a ship Novigrad.

...........  
Ciri went straight to the Golden Sturgeon, hoping to find the captain operating the route between Novigrad and Skellige.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone of you happened to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes?" Ciri said.

"Girly, that could be anyone," a lady captain said.

"He's a new arrival from Skellige. Most times, people from Novigrad visit Skellige, not the other way round," Ciri said.

"Aye, a Skellige man stepping foot on our shores. That's odd," a man said.

"So, do you know where he could have gone?" She said.

"No idea," they all said.

"Well, that was fruitful," Ciri huffed.

"Ciri!" Bea said. "You're searching for him? He did talk to me, saw a friendly face in a foreign place. Said he's trying to go to Cintra, last I saw him he was on his way to Velen."

"What?" Ciri exclaimed. "Thanks, Bea."

...............  
"You're Ciri, aren't you?" Svanrige said.

He had not managed to get very far. Svanrige had been attacked by nekkers at the edge of Velen and Ciri arrived to help him fight them off.

"Yes, and you must be Svanrige," she said. "Why did you think to travel to Cintra? Aren't you afraid of what Nilfgaardian guards would do if they knew where you came from?"

"I didn't plan to go to Cintra directly of course. I've heard of a camp for refugees' in Velen. I figured I'd stay there until I'd blend in and lose the Skellige accent before I head out to Cintra.

"Cintra is still my end destination, after all it was the kingdom of the great Queen Calanthe," Svanrige said.

"Well, there's a queen who asked me to track you down," Ciri said.

"Cerys? She asked for me?" He said.

"Mhmm," she said.

"I need to do something drastic to regain my honor before I return to Cerys," Svanrige said.

"I once knew a man from Skellige named Skjall," Ciri said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Skjall helped me escape and in doing so the elders, believing he had fled from battle due to cowardliness, had branded him as Craven. To try and prove his worth and regain his name, he then set out to slay a werewolf, but failed in this task and died from his wounds.

"When I found him, his body was left to rot and be picked clean by crows. I had to give him a proper burial because his own people hadn't bothered to," Ciri said.

"That's terrible. Mother always said- ah, sorry. She was forever criticising the ways of the Skellige," he said.

"It's alright; I'm not from Skellige," she said. "What did you plan to do once in Cintra?"

"Lead a rebellion against Nilfgaard. Free Cintra or die trying," Svanrige said. "I only wished I could see dear Cerys one last time..."

"Well, if you're not dead set on a suicide mission, I suggest you follow me back to Skellige. You'd get to see her again," Ciri said.

His face was still uncertain.

"Join Cerys and serve by her side. You'd be able to wash the shame from you with the blood of Nilfgaard, your eternal enemy," she said.

"Alright. But we'd be travelling all the way back to Skellige, I haven't any coin left. The captain took all my money the moment I safely arrived in Novigrad," He said.

"No matter, I'd take you to her immediately," Ciri said, grinning. 

She grasped his hand and teleported.

...................  
"Cerys?" Svanrige said disbelievingly.

"Svanrige!" Cerys said.

They hugged.

"You wear your crown well," he said with a tone of admiration.

"I'm just glad you're hale and hearty. I was so worried," she said.

Cerys held his face between her hands, kissing his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
